This invention relates to the field of product containers and more particularly to containers which can serve alternativly as protection and display devices.
Many containers are known to be convertible from mere packages to display devices, for example, a simple box such as those typically used for pen and pencil sets. These have a hinge-attached lid portion which may be rotated through 90.degree. to the vertical position where they will remain, usually to display the manufacturer's name or trademark. Other types of packaging provide more elaborate or attractive displays, but typically require rearrangement of the package portions, e.g. bending and inserting tabs, setting up bracing portions and the like, with the reverse action required after a sale is made. The latter type is particularly unsuited to very small packages from a structural point of view, and is difficult to design wirh sufficient eye appeal for small items to be displayed within a show case.